


Book 1-The Dispute

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Series: Creepypasta tales-Tales of a princess lunar [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blood'n'gore, Dark!Saddie, Evil!Saddie, F/F, F/M, Killer!Saddie, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saddie pie tries to kill Princess Lunar. A LOT OF GORE IN SECOND BOOK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 1-The Dispute

Lulu’s POV:  
‘Lulu stared in horror as her once best friend gutted Harry. Finally mustering up courage, she yelled: “SADISTICMENA DIANA PIE! I AS YOUR CREEPYPASTA QUEEN, ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS MADNESS!”’ As scared as she was, Lulu had been dreaming. She stared at Hermione ‘Ginger’’s mirror. Her own Alicorn-filly, fear-stricken face stared back at her. She had a sudden urge to release her powers. She galloped outside of the house. Suddenly the air crackled with a big burst of magic. Her panicky feeling subdued a little. Seeing Saddie with the intent to murder in her gaze before she tried to murder ‘dream’ Harry was just too much. She silently padded over into Hermione’s house, pondering over whether or not to tell the adults. After all, it could’ve just been a nightmare, because the wise, old alicorn had been transformed into a much younger version of herself. She was bound to get nightmares. She sighed as she crawled back into her sleeping bag, before falling asleep.

Seemed only a second that passed, before the young alicorn was being shaken awake to a, very wide awake, Hermione’s pleasure. She grumbled a bit, before turning over and snoring. Hermione was not pleased by this. She dragged the protesting alicorn out of the sleeping bag. Lulu felt herself being picked up, before being dropped again with a loud thump. That was when Lulu decided to wake up, much to a joyful Hermione. Lulu half-walked/half-fell down the stairs, ending up doing a face plant into the hard ground. She groaned as Hermione giggled. Lulu summoned a mug of coffee from the shocked eyes of Hermione’s father. Lulu downed the coffee eagerly, using a replicating spell to make the mug full of coffee again. She downed it another four times before going to wake up Saddie.

Saddie Pie’s POV:  
Saddie Pie groaned at having been woken up so early. If it weren’t for Lulu reforming her, she could have removed Lulu’s eye and wings with a flick of her trusty pocket knife. She didn’t let anypony know that she still had the very same knife that had killed Rainbow Dash all those years ago. She reminisced those times, murdering ponies with the knife, before Rainbow ruined it all. She snarled silently. Once she was unaffiliated with the herd, she would start killing them all. Oh yes! Even Rainbow Factory! To her, he was the reason Rainbow Dash ruined it and Twilight had created that resurrecting spell, why she can still taste her own blood as Lulu tried to save her. Saddie Pie stalked into the forest outside the Granger’s home, before smiling silently as her first target, an unsuspecting doe mistakenly walked towards her. She smiled.

WARNING BLOOD AND GORE:  
Saddie pie first grabbed her dagger out of her knapsack. She smacked it into the doe’s neck, getting a blood curdling cry as she quickly ended its life. She then grabbed her pocket knife, slitting the now dead doe, neck-to-tail.

~Time skip~  
After about thirty minutes, getting bored of toying with the doe’s insides, she bit a hunk out of the doe’s side, letting the gooey, bloody meat slosh around in her saliva. She then swallowed it, starting to cover her tracks  
~Scene done~

Amnesiashy’s POV:  
The young eyeless Pegasus emitted a small eep as she smelt blood and scented fear and death. Having followed Saddie Pie, she was suspicious. Confirming her fears, she jolted when Saddie Pie whispered: “Care to join me, old friend? Want to murder ponies like you murdered Rarity, turning her Amnesia?” She and Saddie Pie locked ‘gazes’, before shaking her head no, defiantly, to her own shock. Shockingly, Saddie Pie said: “Well I should kill you, wouldn’t want my little secret getting out.” The elder creepypasta purred frightening Amnesiashy. Amnesiashy fled, bumping into Lulu. “Saddie…murder…Evil…Betray!!!” gasped the Pegasus before fainting.

Lulu’s POV:  
Lulu froze in horror. She didn’t want to do this, but. She roared a message to the fellow creepypasta amnesia/equinox mane-six. Equilight and the others arrived, looking fearful “SADDIE PIE HAS TURNED TRAITOR! LOCK HER UP WITH AMNESIABELLE!” each word brought her up to a new level of madness. The other ponies gasped before doing as told. Feeling smug, Lulu padded back into the house…only to be drenched in chocolate milk. “DISCORD!” shrieked Lulu. “Hi love.” he grinned stupidly. Lulu’s face became solemn. “Saddie pie was banished.” she reported. “What’s new?” said Discord sarcastically.

Discord teleports him and Lulu to Hogwarts. “You wanted to see us ALBUS?” glared Discord as he spat the last word. “Discord my bo—” “I’M NOT YOUR BOY ALBUS!” growled Discord, warning clear and evident in his voice. Without warning, Discord teleports them back to the Granger’s house. “I WOULD NEVER JOIN THE LIGHT SIDE!” he spat.


End file.
